PCUW Spin Cycle
by DanDJohnMLover
Summary: Join your favorite PCUW wrestlers in discussions with both PCUW and their personal lives.
1. Episode 1

Hey there peoples! Here it is, the first episode of PCUW Spin Cycle is starting now! And to make it clear for all episodes, the questions and possibly some things the people say in here will be based off of actual TNA Spin Cycle episodes.

Okay, here we go! I only own Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Marina, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW Spin Cycle: Episode 1**

A crowd is heard cheering as the PCUW Spin Cycle logo spins into appearance. When the camera pans to the show, Demetri Lancer is standing there and he is just putting his cell phone away.

"Hello PCUW fans, Demetri Lancer here to host the first ever episode of PCUW Spin Cycle!" Demetri shouted as the crowd cheered at him. "Now let's go over to our side panels and introduce our first four guests." He walked over to his left, where Kevin and Aries Austin were sitting. "Right here is the best X Division wrestler in the company, Aries Austin!"

"I'm the best in the world!" Aries raised his arms and shouted.

Demetri moved over to Kevin, "Here is the former World champion, Kevin!"

Kevin smiled, "My voice is like children singing. Just sayin'."

Demetri moved to the other side panel where Raven Wells and Ivory Gerdelman were sitting, with the women's belt on the table next to Ivory. "A fan favorite Knockout, give it up for Raven Wells!"

"Good to be here." Raven waved.

"And let's welcome to the show, the PCUW Women's champion, the beautiful Ivory Gerdelman." Demetri said.

"You think Kevin's voice is like children singing, then my voice is like children crying." Ivory chuckled with a nod.

"That's why I compliment her." Raven said.

"Yes you do." Ivory smiled.

Demetri went in between the four guests in front of a black laptop with the PCUW logo on it. "Alright, we have a lot to talk about. We just finished our biggest pay-per-view New Day and our second year is making its start. Plus our next pay-per-view, Independence Day is coming up in a few weeks." The crowd gives out a little clapping and cheering before Demetri takes out his cell phone. "Now, you guys each have cell phones, right? Right off the bat, right now, text me a picture of your phone if you would please. Text me a picture off your photo gallery." Aries laughed at a picture he looked at on his phone. "Be careful, nothing too personal. We will reveal these photos at the end of the show. Now, let's talk about the World champion, Eddy!" The crowd cheers loudly at that. "Eddy, champ or chump? What do you think? Let's take a spin on the Spin Cycle! Kevin, you first."

Kevin responded, "Honestly, I hate that guy and he beat me at New Day to win the title. For me, it's chump! He's a chump!" The crowd gives Kevin boos.

"Aries, you next. Eddy, champ or chump?" Demetri said.

"No offense to Kevin, but I'm going to say champ." Aries answered. "I mean, he worked hard for that match and all that work paid off. I'm not going to judge him for that."

"Okay, I'll let you go on this one, Aries!" Kevin pointed at him.

"Fair enough." Demetri goes over to Raven and Ivory. "Raven, is Eddy a champ or chump?"

"Every wrestler wants their chance to hold a big championship and Eddy earned his right to win it. So he's a champion. Not champ, champion!" Raven answered.

"Alright. Ivory, what do you think?"

"Well, if you're holding a championship and you earned it like Eddy did, he's a champ." Ivory answered with a smile.

Demetri went to the next question, "We had a really interesting dinner conversation one night. A bunch of us were sitting around talking about rock concerts. I know you guys are into rock concerts, no question about it. And it was interesting too because it was mostly guys that asked this. Have you ever got emotional at a rock concert? Did the music ever touch you to the point where you're in tears? Has it happened to you and if so, for who and when? Let's go for a spin, Ivory!"

"I'll go real on this. Back when I lived in California a few years ago, I was able to see Metallica in concert." Ivory said. "Metallica is my favorite band and also my uncle's favorite band and we went and saw them together. I didn't really get emotional because I hardly ever cry, I'm tough like that. But it was an awesome time."

"Very nice, the rock n' roll connection between family." Demetri commented. "Raven Wells, have you ever gotten emotional at a concert?"

"To be honest, I have." Raven said. "Two years ago, my family and I were able to go to the Rockstar Energy Drink Uproar festival. At the show we went to I was able to see my favorite band Avenged Sevenfold perform. They were the co-headliners which was the cool thing. But during that show when they played the song So Far Away, I was in tears. I was crying. If you guys ever heard that song, you may know what I'm talking about."

"I have indeed heard that song before and I nearly cried as well." Demetri moved over to Kevin. "Kevin, have you gotten emotional at a concert?"

"I say one time. I can't remember exactly when this happened, but I actually was able to see Nickelback live one summer." Kevin said. "My family and I were down on the floor and at times people were crowd surfing and having mosh pits, it did get sort of dangerous for me. But I did have some tears come into my eyes when they played Too Bad. Too Bad is my favorite Nickelback song, don't ask, I don't know why, and I was really hoping they would play it and they did. I remember having tears come down as I was jumping up and down with the crowd singing the song at the top of my lungs."

"Nice. Aries Austin, what about you?"

"I did around this time last year see Skillet. They played at the fairgrounds in Cherry Falls and I was lucky enough to go andn see them." Aries answered.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Raven interrupted. "Skillet played at Cherry Falls and I didn't know about it?!" She set her head down and groaned.

"Anyway," Aries continued. "The entire show was amazing. The pyro was amazing, the band did an awesome performance, and I even sang my heart out when they played Rebirthing."

"Did it let out an emotion?" Demetri asked.

"It let out an emotion, but not any crying. Although I was close."

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready to see the pictures?" Demetri asked and the crowd cheered and the guests clapped. "Okay. We're going to reveal the photos-"

"NUDES!" A random guy in the audience shouted out, causing Raven and Ivory to give him an awkward look.

Demetri laughed, "Well, we'll see what we got. We asked you to send me a photo. Let's check now, some interesting ones here." Demetri picks up his cell phone and looks. "Aries Austin, you're here with a familiar Hardcore Legend." He turns the phone towards the camera and on the phone, it shows Aries holding his X Division wrestler of the Year award in the air and Mick Foley having his arm around him. "This was at the PCUW award show, right?"

"Yes." Aries answered. "After I won my award, Mick actually came up and congratulated me and since Mick is a legend, I wanted to have a picture with him. I mean, who doesn't like Mick Foley?"

"Idiots." Raven responded to that, getting laughs.

"Raven, let's look at your picture now." Demetri looked at his phone. "This is one cute puppy." He turns the phone to face the camera. The picture shows a little black puppy.

"That is my new puppy I got just a few days ago." Raven explained. "I named him Shadow and he's only two months old. Since my last dog died last year, I've been wanting another dog and my mom and dad finally said I could get one. He already had his shots, but he's not neutered yet, he's too young."

"What kind of dog is he?" Demetri asked.

"I think the woman at the shelter said he's a Labrador." Raven answered.

"Alright. Off to Kevin's picture right now. And from this picture, looks like the football season may start soon." Demetri turns the phone to the camera again and the picture shows Kevin posing in his Peach Creek Cobblers football uniform.

"I chose that picture to let everyone know that I'll still play on the Cobblers team this year." Kevin said. "I am the Cobblers' best player you know."

"Looks good." Demetri then moves to Ivory. "Ivory, do you have a photo you want to reveal?"

Ivory has her phone in her hands looking. "I tried sending it to you, but I think you have me blocked." Raven laughed at that. "I demand an explanation, Demi!"

"I'll fix it up. Just show us with your phone."

Ivory moved her phone for it to face the camera. The picture featured her and a black haired girl about her age with her.

"This is me and my friend from California, Shayne." Ivory explained. "And this picture was taken a few months before I moved. I participated in the high school talent show and this is both of us after the show."

"What did you do in the talent show?" Demetri asked.

"I sang Metallica's -Human." Ivory answered.

"That song? Wow!" Raven commented. "Did you win?"

"I got second place. The first place winners were a group of seniors singing Footloose."

"Not bad, second place." Demetri commented as he went back into the middle. "Let's hear it for our panel!" The four wrestlers clap and so does the audience. "That's all the time we have for the first episode of PCUW Spin Cycle. Thank you for joining us!"

* * *

Well, what do you guys think? Episode 2 will have the same four guests (again, based off actual TNA Spin Cycle episodes), but different questions.

See ya then!


	2. Episode 2

Hiya! Here is the second episode of PCUW Spin Cycle! Remember, same guests as last time, but different questions. Hopefully this one will be as good as the first.

Let's go for a spin! I only own Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Marina, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW Spin Cycle: Episode 2**

A crowd is heard cheering as the PCUW Spin Cycle logo spins into appearance. When the camera pans to the show, Demetri Lancer is actually talking on the phone to someone before he hangs up.

"Hey, welcome to the Spin Cycle everybody!" Demetri greeted. "I'm Demetri Lancer and this is our panel." He goes over to Aries and Kevin's side. "Please welcome Aries Austin!"

Aries winks at the camera when Demetri introduces him.

"Here is former World champion, Kevin." Demetri introduced, with Kevin receiving boos.

"Hello minions." Kevin smiled.

Demetri moves over to the other side, "And purple hair is beautiful, Raven Wells!"

"Yeah it is. Yeah it is." Raven agreed.

"And over here, she's one of my favorite Knockouts, especially since she's originally from the state of California, Ivory Gerdelman!"

"Brown hair is beautiful too." Ivory said. "Hey Demi, I have a quick question. During the beginning of the first episode and the beginning of this one, you're on the phone with someone. Which a) is rude because you have guests and b) you just hung up on them. Who are you talking to?"

"We've got to start the show." Demetri answered.

"Is it someone different every time?" Raven asked.

"You never know who it can be." Demetri said.

"You're a busy guy." Aries said.

Demetri looked at the camera, "When you talk about guests and everything, we have a great panel here. I assembled four of my favorite guests hand picked to be here. You are all interesting in your own right, but you have all defied the odds. I want to know right now how have you defied the odds? Let's go for a spin, Ivory Gerdelman!"

"You said it, we all defy the odds just by the fact we got into wrestling. When I decided I wanted to be a wrestler, I actually started training at age eight." Ivory said, getting surprised reactions from everyone. "I saw my first wrestling show when I was seven and I immediately knew what I wanted to be when I grew up. At eight up till eleven I think, I participated in gymnastics and from then on, my parents hired a personal trainer for me. So everyday after school, I would go down to the gym in town and train for about an hour or an hour and a half."

"That is not true." Kevin spoke out.

"Yes it is true!" Ivory protested. "If you don't believe me, ask my parents! I may have been young then, but I thought if I started training early, I could get to my career faster."

"Raven Wells, have you ever defied the odds?" Demetri asked.

"Well, I don't know if this counts, but I've always been probably the toughest girl in Cherry Falls." Raven answered. "I've never gotten bullied and the bullies around always were afraid of me. Here's why. When I was in fifth grade, a kid from the same class as me was picking on a kindergartener during recess. I went up to him and told him to knock it off, but he kept doing it. After trying to stop him again, he turned to me and said, "You're a girl! I don't need to listen to you!" I decided to do something about it and… POW! Slugged that kid right in the face! I was sent to the principal's office and had detention for the one and only time in my life, but I gave that kid a broken nose. He deserved it."

"I remember! I saw that!" Aries shouted out.

"Aries witnessed it on the playground that day." Raven nodded.

"Wow. Aries Austin, what about you?"

"I'm kind of like Ivory, I started training for this business rather early, as you can see by my skill." Aries said. "And here I am, part of PCUW, X Division Wrestler of the Year, and a future World champion. I think I defied the odds that way. And as an idol of many fans, I feel like I'm doing the Lord's work everyday."

"Alright. Kevin, have you defied the odds?"

"I think my one moment of defying the odds was winning the PCUW World title for the first time." Kevin said, receiving groans from most people. "What? It was a special moment for me!"

"There is certainly one thing we can tell you." Demetri continued on. "When we talk about the PCUW roster is I want to know your most favorite and least favorite wrestlers. Who do you love watching? Who do you not like watching? And why?"

"All time?" Aries asked.

"We can go all time. Want to go all time?" Demetri asked. "Favorite and least favorite. Raven, would you like to start?"

"I will and my favorite wrestler has to be "The Charismatic Enigma" Jeff Hardy!" Raven answered with cheers from everyone. "Least favorite, I'm going to have to say Bubba Ray Dudley, or Bully Ray whatever you want to call him. He's annoying and he cheats ALL THE TIME! I hate him!"

"Reasonable ones. Kevin, your favorite and least favorite wrestlers."

"My favorite wrestler has to be Kurt Angle. He did a great job in WWE and he's doing a good job in TNA." Kevin said. "Least favorite has to be Eddy, the current champion here." That receives boos. "He took away my World title and I've always hated him!"

"Okay." Demetri moves over to Aries. "Aries, favorite and least favorite."

"My favorite is pretty easy actually." Aries said. "Besides A Double Austin Aries in TNA," He pauses as the crowd cheers. "my other favorite is Aries Austin as you might have thought. He's my favorite and he's your favorite too. But as far as my least favorite wrestler," He moves close to the camera and points to it. "I'm putting this out to you, sir, you know who you are. The master of the 619, Rey Mysterio. You're a lousy drunk…"

"Ooooh! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Nearly everyone in the room calls out. Even Kevin tries to push him away from the camera.

"…you're a liar," Aries continued, "you're a fraud, and you owe me fifty bucks! If I ever see you, I'm going to rip that stupid mask off your face and get my money!"

"Aries calling out Rey Mysterio on this program." Demetri said. "Ivory, what are your choices?"

"Least favorite, Scott Steiner." Ivory answered. "One, I could never understand a word he said and two, he took steroids. Favorite wrestler? Man, this one is tough because they're both awesome in their abilities. It's a toss up between Sting and "Macho Man" Randy Savage. They're both up there, it's just…"

"Hard to pick?" Demetri asked.

"Yeah, I can't pick."

"Okay, we're going to end the show in style. You four have been great guests, great panel for these first two episodes. Now it's time to dig deep down and personal with a segment we'd like to call… Revelation!" Demetri announced as everybody cheered. "This is where you reveal something about yourself that we don't know." He looks over at the girls' side. "Ivory, you go first."

Ivory sighed before she said, "This happened years ago and I don't remember exactly when, but one night when my parents and I went to go see a movie at the theater, I snuck out of the movie we were watching and snuck into an R-rated horror movie." She pauses before continuing, "AND… during the movie I got so scared, I peed my pants. Luckily, I got out of there and back into the theater where my mom and dad were before the movie was done, and I didn't get caught for it."

"Wow!" Demetri commented.

"I had nightmares for weeks after watching that, but yeah, and they still don't know about it." Ivory said.

"What movie was it? Do you remember?" Demetri asked.

"I think it was one of the _Saw _films. It scared the living crap out of me!" Ivory answered.

"Don't you mean it scared the living pee out of you?" Raven corrected, having both her and Ivory laugh.

"Raven, your turn." Demetri pointed to her. "Anything you want to tell us?"

"I'm probably going to get hit in the face because of this, but I'll go ahead and say it." Raven took a deep breath and answered, "I have a crush on TNA wrestler Christopher Daniels!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted out.

"I know! I know!" Raven shouted. "Go ahead, punch me! And don't even ask me why because I HAVE NO IDEA WHY!" Ivory playfully pretends to punch Raven.

"Aries Austin, would you like to reveal something?" Demetri asked.

"Well, for those of you that have doubts, Aries Austin IS my real name!" Aries revealed. "A lot of people think it isn't, but it is. Ask my parents if you don't believe me!"

"Alright, Kevin! What do you say? Let's reveal something about yourself."

"Wow, um…" Kevin thought. "I don't know, I don't have any secrets. What are you thinking?"

"Well I heard a rumor about you so if you don't have something maybe I could get it out." Demetri suggested.

"Yeah, let's go with yours." Kevin agreed.

Demetri spoke, "Apparently, I heard at one point in your life, you did like Ivory did and sneak into a movie. But it wasn't an R-rated movie, it was an X-rated adult film."

"What?!" Ivory shouted.

"Oooohhhh!" Aries chuckled.

"You heard about this?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah…" Demetri said in an awkward tone.

"Okay, okay. Hold on, hold on." Kevin held up his hands.

"Could you clarify this for us?" Demetri asked.

Kevin took a deep breath, "Okay, I was at a movie theater with a few of my friends years ago, I went into the wrong movie and I didn't know about it until the end when I walked out and my friends weren't in the theater with me!"

"Why did you stay in there and watch it?" Raven asked.

"I closed my eyes for most of it. I was a young kid." Kevin said.

"I would've gotten out of there." Demetri said as he moved back to the middle. "Give a hand to the panel!" The four wrestlers clap and so does the audience. "Next episode will feature four new guests. Thank you for joining us!"

* * *

There it is, Episode 2 is done! Next episode will feature four new guests.

See ya!


	3. Episode 3

What's this? It's the next PCUW Spin Cycle episode... FINALLY! Four new guests for this episode and the next. All I can say is... enjoy.

Let's go for a spin! I only own Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Marina, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW Spin Cycle: Episode 3**

A crowd is heard cheering as the PCUW Spin Cycle logo spins into appearance. When the camera pans to the show, Demetri Lancer is standing there and once again is talking on his phone.

"What? He said that about me?" He asked into the phone. "Oh you tell him it's coming!" He hangs up the phone and greets, "Hey it's Demetri Lancer here for another edition of PCUW Spin Cycle! Let's welcome our panel." Demetri walked over to his right, showing Eddy in the first spot. "The leader of The Erupting Eds and the PCUW World champion, Eddy!"

Eddy just snapped his fingers and winked at the camera. Demetri went next to Eddy and there is Eliza next to him.

"Here's one half of the Flawless Girls, Eliza!" Demetri introduced, with Eliza getting some surprising whistles as she smiles.

He moved over to the other panel, revealing Melanie Woodland in the first seat. "She may not be a wrestler, but she's a good interviewer, Melanie Woodland!"

"Hey everyone." Melanie waved.

Then next to Melanie is Ed. "And now another member of The Erupting Eds, he is the big Ed!" Ed raised his arm up getting cheers from the crowd as Demetri goes into the middle of the panels. "We have so much exciting news to talk about! I for one am looking forward to more than anything in the world right now: The Fanfiction Wrestling Awards 2012!" That got huge cheers from the crowd. "WWE Animated's gonna be there, UWE and XCW as well as many others! And since we've been traveling to different places for pay-per-views and Supershows like the Awards, I have to ask this question. Where would you like to wrestle someday? We're beginning to go out into the world, where would you like to go? Let's go for a spin, let's start with Eliza."

Eliza thought for a bit, then answered, "You know, I would like to go to Las Vegas and wrestle someday. I mean it's a beautiful city and there's a lot of action, who wouldn't want to be there?"

"The city that never sleeps, huh?" Demetri turned to Melanie. "Melanie, you don't necessarily wrestle, but you go with PCUW everywhere we go. Where would you like to go?"

"Hmm, well I'll say I've been to Canada once or twice for a family trip and every time we went down there, the people just seem so nice. So I'll say Canada." Melanie nodded.

"Oh, not bad." Demetri commented. "Ed! What place would you love to go?"

Ed thought about it for a second, "Umm…" He began to think so long drool started to come out of his mouth.

"Ed!" Eddy shouted, waking him up. "Answer the question!"

"Oh yeah!" Ed finally answered, "Two way tie for me, either London in the UK or Tokyo, Japan. I want to go to one of those places."

"Very good choices, my friend." Demetri spoke. "Before we get to Eddy, I'll just say I would really like to go to London as well. From what I've heard in other wrestling companies that is an excellent area to go." He turned to Eddy, "Eddy, what do you think?"

"Um, well like Ed I have two." Eddy answered. "I would like to go to Dublin, Ireland, heard the crowds are amazing there. The second place is one we've already been at and I really loved, New York City for New Day." Everyone claps for that response. "That was one place that was so amazing and so many things were happening. I can't wait to go back there."

"Nice. Well as you all know, football season will be beginning in a few months and people are pumped for that." Demetri said. "I want to find out your favorite sport, your favorite competition. What do you watch and what are you excited about? I'll say I'm pretty fond of playing darts, it's just fun to do that."

"Darts? Seriously?" Eliza asked. "That's lame!"

"Whoa!" Almost everyone shouted.

"Those are fighting words, Eliza!" Demetri said. "What's your favorite sport? Let's find out, Melanie."

"When you think of sports, you think of Melanie Woodland?" Melanie asked. "That can't be right."

"I see you have a tennis outfit on. Stand up and show everyone." Demetri suggested.

Melanie stood up and revealed she was wearing a yellow and white tennis outfit. "I guess I'll say tennis because I'm here to serve." She did the serving the tennis ball motion before sitting back down.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Demetri clapped. "Ed, what's yours?"

"My choice is either football or basketball." Ed responded.

"Eliza, what's your favorite?" Demetri asked.

"Well I am basically good at any sport I do…" Eliza started out, but was interrupted by Ed.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I'm outgoing so I usually try everything." Eliza said.

"Literally you do, even if it's not a sport." Eddy snickered.

Eliza looked at him irritated, "Excuse me, you need to stop talking before I kick your face in! It's my turn!" She turned back at Demetri. "Softball. Amber and I played softball back in our elementary school years and we were good at it."

"Baseball and softball is great." Demetri commented. "Hey, ever take a date to the baseball games? This is a real fun game if you ever take your date to the baseball games. You can sit on the stands, it's she kisses me on the strikes and… I kiss her on the balls?"

"…WHAT?" Melanie asked.

"WHAT?" Eddy asked.

Everyone else gives him weird reactions while Demetri looks confused. "Is it the other way? Did I get them mixed up."

"A little bit. Slightly." Ed laughed.

"Sorry, I can never get that straight." He chuckled. "Eddy, your favorite sport?"

"I don't know if this counts, but I like dodge ball, hands down." Eddy said.

"DODGE BALL!" Ed shouted.

Eddy turns to Eliza, "You do know about dodge ball, since you don't dodge a lot of them."

"Oooohhhh!" Everyone exclaimed.

Eliza gets pretty mad now. "That's it!" She stands up and takes off her big hoop earrings. "You better stop me now because you can't talk to me that way!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Demetri breaks it up and Eliza sits back down. He picked up one of Eliza's earrings, "Are these earrings or hula-hoops?"

Eliza grabbed the earrings from him, "They're earrings you idiot!"

"Duh! We know that!" Melanie said, sighing.

Demetri chuckled before continuing, "As you all know, we did just reach our one year anniversary a three weeks ago." The crowd claps loudly. "Eddy over here became the new World champion in the first New Day! Now let's look in the future. Who do you think will be champion after New Day next year? Let's take her for a spin, Ed!"

"I'll be honest here." Ed answered, "I think Eddy will be able to break my streak, hold the title for a full year, and still be World champion at next New Day."

"Melanie, who do you think will be World champion around this time next year?"

"Not because I'm sitting next to him, but I'll go with Ed here. I think he'll get another shot." Melanie said.

"Eliza, what do you think?" Demetri asked.

"Well I'm not going to kiss anyone's behind…" She said looking at Eddy.

"Not right now you're not." Eddy said.

"I don't do that, excuse you!" Eliza said rudely. "Somebody needs to get him, seriously. Anyway, my choice is the ever-so-wonderful, Wolf Lancaster." Everyone in the room let out an irritated groan.

"You don't kiss anyone's behind, huh?" Eddy asked.

"Hey!" Eliza yelled.

"Anyway, Eddy, what about you?"

"I mean I'm hoping I stay champion for that long so I hope it'll be me." Eddy answered. "But if I don't, I'll go with a tie between my three pals: Ed, Asheel, and David. We were in the New Day series together and maybe we'll be again."

"Who's rooting for Eddy? I am!" Demetri said as clapping from the crowd happened. "Okay everyone, this is it, this is what we're going to end on. Let's reveal something from your past, maybe your present, maybe your future. Let's go to… Revelation!" Cheers are heard in the room. "This is what it goes down to. Deep, dark, personal something about yourself. It's becoming everybody's favorite segment, it's called Revelation. Anybody want to go first?"

"Mel!" Ed pointed to Melanie.

"Melanie, would you like to start?" Demetri asked.

"Wait, we have to be truthful, right?" Melanie asked.

"That's right." Demetri answered.

"Okay." Melanie began. "I wore this tennis dress today and in the back I saw David Williams walking around. He asked, "Oh you going to play tennis?" And… fact is I wear tennis clothes and people think I play it, but I can't play tennis."

"You can't? Just wearing the clothes?" Demetri asked.

"Yeah." Melanie said with a sad look on her face.

"Well you wear it well as far as I'm concerned." Demetri smiled as Melanie puts her face in her hand in embarrassment. "What about Ed?"

"A lot of people here already know this, but I'll say it anyway." Ed said. "I collect sponges in my basement wall!"

"Sponges? Man you have a lot of free time." Demetri commented. "Eddy, revelation please."

"Ooh, revelation huh?" Eddy bit on his finger. "Um, this has been a secret since last year. But one of these…" He points to Eliza, Melanie, and Ed, "three people, told me they had a dream about me. And it's not Ed, so it's one of these ladies here that admitted they had a dream about me."

"You're kidding?" Demetri said. "Ladies…"

Eliza turned to Eddy and asked, "Was that the one I said I killed you in?"

"No that wasn't me." Eddy said.

"Was that the one I kicked you in the private parts?"

"No no, that wasn't it."

"Alright, we'll just leave it at that." Demetri stopped it. "Let's find out from you, Miss Eliza."

"I don't think I'm ready for it though." Eliza said.

"She slept in a playpen last night." Ed suggested.

"Excuse me?" Eliza asked.

"Nothing." Ed said.

"Come on, Eliza! Tell us what it is." Demetri said.

Eliza sighed and answered, "Well unlike anybody else in PCUW, I like to show that I'm sexy. I can pole dance."

"No you can't." Demetri and the other three guests said.

"Yes I can." Eliza said with a slight smile. She took out her cell phone. "I probably can't do it here, but I do have a video. You guys want to see it?"

Guys in the audience are yelling "Yeah!", but Demetri said, "No, I don't think the show will allow it. But we believe you now. Now let's hear it for our panel! Eliza, Eddy, Melanie Woodland, and Ed!" The four guests and the audience claps. "Thank you for joining us!"

* * *

There we go! Episode 3 is done, episode 4 will feature the same guests with different questions.

Bye for now!


	4. Episode 4

Fourth episode of Spin Cycle here! Same guests as last episode, different questions. Enjoy!

Let's go for a spin! I only own Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Marina, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW Spin Cycle: Episode 4**

A crowd is heard cheering as the PCUW Spin Cycle logo spins into appearance. When the camera pans to the show, Demetri Lancer is putting his phone away again.

"Hello everyone and welcome back to PCUW Spin Cycle!" Demetri introduced. He walked over to the panel to his right. "Let's introduce our panel. First up is the leader of the Erupting Eds and the PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Eddy!"

The crowd claps as Eddy waves at the camera.

"Next to him is one half of The Flawless Girls, hopefully you two will get along today, Eliza!"

Boos are heard this time as Eliza waves at the camera.

Demetri moves over to the other side, "One of the best and possibly the most beautiful interviewers in wrestling, it's Melanie Woodland!"

The crowd claps and Melanie blows a small kiss into the camera.

"And of course the biggest Ed of the three, it's Ed!"

Cheers are heard and Ed raises his arm in the air.

Demetri moves in between the panels. "Alright, we've got a good show here. First thing we'll talk about, all four of you are in your teen years. Around this time in people's lives, kids start learning how to drive and getting their driver's licenses. Me, I currently have my learner's permit, but not my actual license yet. What about you guys? What kind of driver are you if you ever have driven a car? Are you a high risk one? Let's take her for a spin, Eddy."

Eddy took a deep breath, "Well, I'm only fourteen and of course I don't have my license. But I did once drive my brother's car and I'll say this, I don't think I'll be getting my license anytime soon."

"Eliza, what about you?" Demetri asked.

"Well, I do have a driver's license, but I hardly ever drive." Eliza said. "I mostly just ride around with friends. When I do drive though, I am a pretty good driver."

"Melanie, I've seen you driving around." Demetri said with a chuckle. "What kind of a driver are you?"

"You know, I may be sixteen and I did get my driver's license. But I'm scared of driving and I am pretty bad in my opinion." Melanie said. "Whenever I stop at a stops sign or traffic lights, I hit on the brakes so hard that there's a screech and if I wasn't buckled in I would fly through the windshield."

"Fair enough. Ed, what about you?"

Ed answered, "Like Eddy, I don't have my license either. My dad however has been teaching me a bit on how to drive, but I still got a while to go."

"Alright. Let's go onto the next topic, back to wrestling related." Demetri said. "You all have good abilities in this company. Every up and coming wrestler gets compared to former or existing wrestler sometime in there career. Who do you compare yourself to in wrestling and how do you feel about that person? Ed, let's start with you."

"Of course with my moveset, I get compared to "The Icon" Sting a lot and I have to agree with those people since Sting is my wrestling idol." Ed answered.

"A good person to be compared to." Demetri commented. "Melanie, you're not a wrestler, but you are an interviewer. Do you get compared to any other interviewers in wrestling?"

"A few fans on Twitter have compared me to Lillian Garcia sometimes from when she interviewed backstage. To be honest, I don't think I'm really as good as she was, she's better." Melanie said.

"Eliza, who have people compared you to?" Demetri asked.

"I get compared to Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne a lot and I respect that. Both girls are fantastic Knockouts and they are two of my favorites." Eliza answered.

"Over to our World champ, Eddy!"

"When I first began in the wrestling business before PCUW began, I was compared to Bobby Roode once or twice because of his greediness." Eddy said. "Now I still get compared to him, but only when he was a face."

"Alright." Demetri clapped his hands. "The final thing for this episode. With the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards on its way, the PCUW fans can vote for us for any category we are nominated for. This question is related to the fans, what do you guys think about PCUW fans? Do you like them? Do you not like them? I want to know. Melanie, why don't you start?"

"With how I feel, I feel the PCUW fans are very loyal and have been since Day 1." Melanie said. "This year, I think we will win more awards than we did last year."

"We only won one award last year!" Ed shouted.

"But that's because we were just beginning." Demetri reminded. "Ed, what are your thoughts on PCUW fans?"

"I love the fans!" Ed said, making the crowd cheer. "They are behind me in CWF, Animated, XCW, and here and I can't thank them enough! Without them, I wouldn't have become one of best wrestlers in Fanfiction Wrestling."

"Oh yeah!" Demetri clapped. "Eliza, you?"

Eliza scoffed, "I don't care about the fans." The crowd boos at this. "I do what I want! I do it for myself! I don't care what those idiots think or want! If I cared about the fans, I would be years away from becoming women's champion!"

"Like it's gonna make a difference." Eddy sighed.

"You shut your mouth!" Eliza yelled at Eddy.

"Okay, okay! Not this again!" Demetri stopped the fighting before it started. "Eddy, your opinion about the fans."

"I agree with what both Melanie and Ed said. I think the fans are loyal and they have been with us for a long time. I give much credit to the fans and I hope they can stay with us even longer." Eddy answered.

"I'm sure they will. Let's here it for our panel, everyone! Eliza, Eddy, Melanie Woodland, and Ed!" The four guests and the audience claps. "Thank you for joining us! See you next time!"

* * *

Episode 4 is finished! Next episode will feature four new guests! See ya then!


End file.
